


Untitled

by hawklies



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawklies/pseuds/hawklies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were girls, girls didn't get together, and even if they did, it wouldn't work out in anyone’s favor. She was supposed to marry a lovely well off doctor her father had handpicked just for her. She was supposed to graduate this school (that she was only at to appease her mother) without incident and with flying colors. She was not supposed to ruin everything she had worked so hard for her entire life. Especially not for some, some…girl. [University/Modern Day AU + f/f]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I need help naming this fic, I think the song " _Au Revoir-OneRepublic_ " really inspired this fic,  
> so I kind of want it to have something to do with it, but at the same time, I'm not sure it goes.  
> Any help would be appreciated, and I hope that I can make you love this pairing as much as I do!
> 
> ALSO SUPER IMPORTANT: THIS WORK IS **COMPLETE**. I WILL NOT BE ADDING MORE TO IT. (far as I know)
> 
> * * *

                She grabbed a hold of her shirt, around her shoulder, twisting it in her fist, dragging the other girl closer to her face. Her vision blurred with the red anger, (embarrassment) but her thoughts were still clear enough to understand what the world was doing around her. She could hear the breathing of the girl, Shi, she had sufficiently trapped; she could feel the watching eyes of the other students on campus, waiting eagerly for her next move. _Her next move_ , she hadn’t thought it out that far; with their bodies so close together, their eyes nearly level with each other, it was hard to focus on anything else. The heat of the other girl’s embarrassment and fear of the ever lingering threat was warm and calming through the fabric and her breath was soothing, though still rigid from the shock of being grabbed, and Yuanji felt something building up inside her. She glared into Shi’s eyes, her face, and she thought for a moment that she was pretty, the way her black hair fell into the right places, the way her smooth, flawless skin glowed in the sunlight, her wide open eyes.

                All of this time of playing cat and mouse with this girl, every scenario played out in her mind, carefully and well calculated, almost like a machine, Yuanji had never once considered that herown feelings interfere with her already made up mind. There was no way she was going to let this girl get to her, no matter how many times she asked, or showed up with apologies and gifts, and sweet words of infatuation. They were girls, girls didn’t get together, and even if they did, it wouldn’t work out in anyone’s favor. She was supposed to marry a lovely well off doctor her father had handpicked just for her. She was supposed to graduate this school (that she was only at to appease her mother) without incident and with flying colors. She was not supposed to ruin everything she had worked so hard for her entire life. Especially not for some, some… _girl_. So why couldn’t she bring herself to shove her away, to say the same _no_ she said every day?

                She brought her free hand up, which caused Shi to flinch, it would have been barely noticeable if she hadn’t been holding so tightly to her, and she placed her hand against her cheek, gently, in a caressing fashion, as if to test the waters. As if it were something she was considering an option at all, it wasn’t, and it couldn’t be. It would be better for the both of them if she pulled away then, better than the alternative, the one that involved the most painful of all feelings. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to stop as her hand trailed carefully, delicately still down to the girl’s chin holding her face in just the right position, couldn’t stop herself from moving closer, so close their lips would brush against each other with each nervous breath. She pulled Shi to her mouth, pressing their lips together, softly, just a taste, only long enough to hold her. Just as quickly as the moment passed, she had shoved the girl back away from her, stepping back quickly to make distance between the two. She was feeling something she’d hadn’t felt in years, some emotion she’d always feared would come around again, regret. In the worst, crippling, form. She twisted her whole body away, forcing her voice back to the same cold tone it always held towards anyone, forcing her body into normality again.

                “As I’ve stated previously, I will not be your girlfriend,” She closed her eyes, and listened carefully for the sound of running. And of course, the girl never disappointed, she was gone. It was, possibly, the cruelest thing she had ever done. “My apologies.”


End file.
